


Held over

by Annibal



Series: Late Night Academics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Held over

Matthew woke up before Will, but he didn’t get out of bed. He wanted to enjoy this, it was the first time they had slept next to each other since they started dating. It spoke to him of the trust that they had built up. 

Will was skittish when they first started dating, and it took a long time for him to be fully comfortable with him. 

After Matthew had seen the condoms in Will’s bag there had been tension thick enough that he had ended up offering Will more to drink with dinner. During the movie they had had a little more and by the end up it Will had ended up falling asleep on him before they could go any further. 

Matthew had decided it was probably for the best, he wanted Will to be fully with him. Even if he hadn’t fallen asleep Matthew would have waited. 

He knew it would be worth the wait. 

Before their first date Matthew had never really thought of him as anything more than a friend. It wasn’t that Matthew hadn’t found Will attractive, it was that he thought that it would never happen. Will had been dating Alana when they first met and it had seemed too hopeful that Will would have been attracted to him in return.

It was only when he looked down at Will’s shaking hands and had noticed at Will’s pink cheeks that he saw him clearly. Matthew hadn’t been able to do more than kiss him and hope that he was reading the situation clearly. 

It was a blessing that he had. Will was the partner he had always wanted, he seemed to be able to form a deeper understanding of Matthew without even trying. It had been hard to let Will always take the first step after that, but his comfort was worth more than anything Matthew would have gained. 

Matthew had woken him up and asked him back to bed, and after a few more kisses Will had followed him. They had stripped down to their underwear, but Will was still hazy and Matthew had mentioned that he wouldn’t mind sleeping. It had been enough and Will had curled up on his chest before passing out again. 

It was how they ended up together in nothing more than boxers between them.

He had laid there for almost an hour running his fingers through Will’s hair and stroking his back. 

His arm was tingling down to his fingertips before he finally moved Will off him and had gone to sleep. It had been peaceful spooning his back, and feeling his even breathing.

This morning was different though, excitement over having Will there had him wide awake and when Will finally started to sleepily blink at him he smiled at him. 

“Hey.”

“Morning.”

Matthew responded, reaching the small distance to touch Will’s bare shoulder. He let the tips of his fingers trace over his warm skin and reassure him that he was welcome. 

“If you’re hungry I can make you breakfast.”

Will’s eyes were half closed and one corner of his mouth twitched up in a hint of a smile. 

“Not hungry yet, and I am kind of enjoying this.”

Will slowly inched closer until he could slip his arm around Matthew’s waist. 

“Your skin is really soft.”

Matthew let his hand rest at the top of Will’s underwear, running just under the elastic. He could feel the start of his ass and he craved to press down between his cheeks. He had felt them through Will’s trousers but it wasn’t like this. 

“Yours isn’t so bad either.”

Will huffed out air in amusement. 

“Why don’t you feel a little lower.”

“Yeah?”

Will avoided his eyes, and he could see how his cheeks coloured pink, but he lifted a leg and threw it over Matthew’s when his hand came down lower. He was opening himself up for him. 

Matthew moved slowly scooting a little closer so he could press kisses on Will’s lips while his fingers explored his bare skin. When he felt the pucker Will tensed under his touch. It was perfect, maybe only because it was Will, but he couldn’t hold back the urge to groan against his lips. 

“How do you like it?”

It was something they never really talked about. Matthew always liked both giving and receiving, but as he ran his finger over his hole he wanted desperately to be inside him. 

“This is good.”

Will pushed back into the fingers, and Matthew paused before pulling away.

“Or if you want something else that’s okay.”

Will added at the lack of contact. 

Matthew dug through his nightstand, cursing himself for not better arranging it when he knew Will was coming over. Part of him didn’t think they would get this far, that it would have stayed at the heated kisses that they seemed to have stalled at. 

He finally grabbed the lube and tossed it beside Will. 

“No, I want this.” 

The condoms were easier, he grasped a package and tossed it near the pillow, before slipping back into place and letting Will throw his leg back over him. Matthew loved how he couldn’t seem to hide his feeling. Will’s arousal and awkwardness mixing to make his bare skin pink. 

He let Will help him, Will holding the tube and squeezing a liberal amount onto Matthew’s fingers. 

When he brought it back he was careful not to get it on Will’s boxers as he worked his hand under the waistband again. This time when his fingers found his hole again he teased at it. Feeling the way Will tensed in his arms when he pushed his fingertip inside. 

“Does that hurt?” 

“No this is good.” 

Will was still avoiding his eyes, but when he slipped his finger out Will pushed back into his hand. As soon as he entered him again pushed Will started to just barely rock into it. 

Matthew knew to take his time, Will was nervous and it made him tense. He had to work through it, until Will started to relax over him and he was rewarded with cute little moans that he had never heard from Will before. 

Matthew knew bodies well enough that it wasn’t hard to find his prostate and while he started with only the most careful presses he slowly evolved his plan to Will’s reacted. When it was obvious he wanted more he added a finger, wanting Will to be fully ready for this. 

It was only when Will told him in a soft whimper that he wanted to feel his cock that Matthew finally slipped out of him. Will arousal has pushed him from the awkward bashfulness of earlier and he flicked his gaze up when he tugged off his boxers. 

Matthew knew what was covered, but it was different seeing it. Will’s lightly haired thighs finally uncovered and showing what he looked like fully hard. Matthew was temped to move down and wrap his lips around the blunt tip, but he knew that Will wanted more. The last thing he wanted for their first time was to ignore what was requested. 

Matthew did the same, for the first time letting Will see him fully nude. He didn’t really see if Will’s reaction mirrored his own awe at Will’s own body, but he wanted to give Will the privacy to experience it without feeling watched. 

Instead he found the condoms he has tossed close and tore open a package before carefully rolling it on. He took his time to let Will see him as he coated himself in lube. He could feel that Will was watching him, and when he flicked his gaze up to look at him he was relieved to see more excitement than trepidation. 

“If you aren’t feeling ready we can do this another time.”

Matthew offered, wanting to give Will one more out before he was inside of him. 

Will sat up and reached for him, pulling Matthew on top of him as he rolled onto his back. 

“I think this is just right.”

Matthew brought his lips down to brush against Will’s, and he felt Will’s legs slide against his skin as they moved to wrap around his waist. 

There was a few gentle kisses shared between them before he slid his arm under Will’s leg and opened him up before bracing on the bed. 

Matthew wanted to see Will when he entered him, make sure that it wasn’t too much. He moved slowly, rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole, letting it press Will open just a little a few times. Will’s face didn’t show the earlier worry, the lines were eased in his expression and his lips open in desire. 

He still was care, each thrust leisurely and careful. Letting him work a little deeper with each one. Will was tight around him, and so warm. 

The feeling of finally being inside him was enough that it took his breath away for a second. He had wanted this for so long and it felt right. 

He only started moving again when Will rolled his hips to encourage him. It was then that Will’s voice started to raise, letting him hear what he liked by loud breathy moans and nails digging into his back when he wanted more. There was few words shared between them, the understanding from Will helping to guide Matthew to what he wanted. 

This wasn’t like the awkward geography teacher he normally saw, Will flushed and stretched under him, the very image of debauchery. When they both started to speed up, Will’s mewls begging him for more and harder he let his nail come free of Matthew’s back and reached above him gripping the headboard. 

He pushed his body into it harder the last few times. 

There was little warning when Will came, just the tightening of his muscles and the cry he let out as the hot fluid spurted over his stomach. 

He tried to hold on until he finished and Will let out a satisfied sign. 

Only then did Matthew let himself give in, keeping deep inside Will as he filled the condom. Will met his eyes for a few beats before looking away, rubbing his head back in the pillow. 

Although he wished he could stay in the moment he knew Will would soon start to feel uncomfortable in the position. He pulled out and shared a warm smile with Will. He bent down and gave Will a kiss before getting off him. 

He took one last look at Will before Matthew grabbed the tissues for the both of them. 

Matthew cleaned Will first, enjoying the slight of Will lying boneless in his bed. The teachers soft curls a mess haloed out around him. 

When he finished he took of the condom and wiped himself down before throwing it all in the waste basket by the bed. Only then did he move into Will’s side and nuzzled against the taller man’s neck. 

“Let me know if you want breakfast because I could stay here all day.”

Will didn’t answer right away and it was enough to let him know that Will was smiling. 

Matthew felt Will’s hand on his back, rubbing it lightly and drawing ticklish patterns on his skin. There was a calm between them that hadn’t been there since the first kiss. The tension and desire partially worn off in the after effects of their orgasms. 

This was what he had wanted, to be able to lay beside Will and feel his chest rise as he breathed to be able to relax knowing that Will was happy with him. 

“Me too.”


End file.
